


A Última Guerra

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Depois da última guerra, Marin e Aiolia só desejam olhar para o futuro.





	A Última Guerra

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada, vocês sabem. Se fossem meus, eu ressuscitaria todos os goldens boys.**

**A ÚLTIMA GUERRA**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Duas luas sobre a Terra_  
Apoiadas nos meus ombros  
Iluminam os escombros  
Da nossa última guerra.(1)

Defronte a sua Casa Zodiacal, o jovem cavaleiro de Leão contemplava o que sobrara do Santuário. As doze casas, já bastante danificadas desde a guerra com os cavaleiros de bronze, agora estavam em ruínas. Pouca coisa sobrava de pé daquele imponente Santuário onde ele e o irmão nasceram. Aiolia cerrou o punho e prometeu a si mesmo que veria o lugar reconstruído, nem que fosse pelas próprias mãos.

Sentia-se cansado, debilitado demais pela última batalha e pelos últimos anos, mal sabia como conseguira chegar ali. Lembrava-se apenas de ouvir vagamente uma voz dizendo que estava perdoado e tinha sua vida de volta. "Perdoados", pensou com indignação. "Como se o que fizemos fosse pecado!"

Cambaleou um pouco, esforçando-se para descer a escadaria até a casa de Câncer. No que restava do salão principal, jazia Máscara da Morte. Havia cosmo, logo, ainda estava vivo. Mesmo assim, Aiolia se aproximou e, instintivamente, aferiu o pulso, fraco. No momento em que tocou o colega, ele começou a acordar. Aiolia procurou colocá-lo em uma posição mais confortável e retirou o elmo da armadura. Nunca tinha visto Máscara da Morte tão frágil e pálido. Auxiliando o amigo, desceu até Gêmeos. Saga certamente estaria lá e, se estivesse bem, poderia ajudar a carregar Máscara da Morte para baixo. Encontrou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos sentado ao lado do irmão, que estava desacordado, entre as ruínas da casa zodiacal.

– Vocês estão bem? – Aiolia perguntou.

– Eu estou – Saga respondeu. – Já ele... – disse, apontando o irmão.

– Está respirando pelo menos?

– Sim, mas está muito fraco.

– Máscara da Morte também está desse jeito. Acho que devíamos pedir ajuda...

– Não se preocupe, Aiolia – Saga disse, com o tom de quem sabia o que estava falando. – Se fomos perdoados, não vai acontecer nada. Eles só precisam de tempo e descanso.

Os quatro começaram a descer. Em Touro, encontraram Aldebaran caído. Não havia resquícios do perfume mortal de Niobe. Acordaram o cavaleiro e prosseguiram até Áries, onde Mu os aguardava desperto, mas com a aparência abatida.

– É bom revê-los, amigos – disse o cavaleiro de Áries, comovido.

– E agora, Mu? Para onde vamos?

– Os alojamentos de prata e dos soldados rasos devem estar inteiros – disse Saga. - Melhor irmos para lá. Precisamos de abrigo. Logo vai anoitecer.

– Vão indo – disse Mu. - Eu vou subir e verificar como estão os outros.

Com a concordância dos demais, Mu teletransportou-se para a casa de Virgem, enquanto eles foram para o alojamento. Ao chegar lá, Aiolia correu ao ver certa mulher de cabeleira vermelha sentada sob o resto de sol daquela tarde.

– Marin – chamou, e os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao ver a amazona viva. Estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

– Aiolia – ela disse e surpreendeu-o com um abraço. – Acabou – ela disse aos prantos, as lágrimas escorrendo por dentro da máscara.

– Sim – ele concordou, envolvendo-a ternamente. Suspirou. Ter Marin nos braços era um sonho acalentado há muito, desde os tempos em que eram jovens demais e os garotos de bronze, que hoje realizavam milagres, eram apenas menininhos. Achava engraçado lembrar que o moleque teimoso, preguiçoso e desobediente que Marin treinava tinha se tornado aquele rapaz impávido, capaz de tirar forças de onde já não havia nada. Muitos anos depois, pensava ele, ainda se falaria das façanhas dos "Cinco de Bronze" e suas armaduras divinas.

Marin estremeceu com o abraço.

– O que faremos agora? – ela perguntou.

– Arregaçaremos as mangas para colocar esse Santuário de pé outra vez – disse resoluto –, mas não imediatamente. Por ora, devemos descansar. Como está o alojamento?

– Intacto.

– Estava pensando se eu e os demais dourados podíamos nos abrigar por lá. Você sabe, nossas casas estão aos pedaços.

– Creio que podem sim. Muitas casas estão vazias... – ela disse. Por mais que não gostasse de alguns dos seus colegas cavaleiros de prata, sentia muito a perda quase total de sua estirpe e era difícil ver o alojamento, que outrora fervilhava vida, ser ocupado apenas por ela e Shina. Ter os dourados ali seria um sopro de esperança naquele mundo despedaçado. Especialmente Aiolia...

_Seu amor seca hidroelétricas_  
Corrompe os melhores diáconos  
Seu amor esquenta os átomos  
E rompe com a minha métrica

À noite.

Os dourados estavam acomodados nas velhas casas do alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, que se encontravam em pior estado, pareciam dormir tranquilamente. Aiolia tinha ficado na casa de Marin. Sentia-se esgotado e dormiu um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Acordou pouco antes de o sol nascer. Espreguiçou o corpo dolorido e levantou-se. Olhou de relance para a outra cama, onde Marin havia passado a noite e viu apenas a máscara de prata sobre ela. Saiu da casa e lá estava a amazona, de pé, em contemplação, esperando o nascer do Sol. Aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe o ombro. Ela não se virou.

– Você sabe que se vir meu rosto... – ela disse.

– Claro que eu sei – Aiolia respondeu, com segurança. – Eu conheço a lei. Você terá que me amar ou me matar, mas desconfio que só haja uma opção para nós dois...

Marin virou-se lentamente para Aiolia, que observou fascinado o movimento da amazona. Admirou a face alva, mais clara que o tom da pele do resto do corpo, por estar sempre coberta pela máscara, e os traços delicados da japonesa, que eram bem diferentes do que ele imaginava. Esperava um rosto duro, forte, mas ela tinha feições delicadas, ainda de menina, apesar de já passar dos vinte e cinco anos.(2). Aiolia acariciou a face dela e os cabelos tingidos de vermelho. Outrora ele mesmo tingia os seus dessa cor, para diferenciar-se do irmão(3). Lembrou-se com nostalgia dessa época em que, apesar das batalhas, as coisas eram mais fáceis.

Tocou os lábios dela com os dedos e, instintivamente, Marin os abriu num suspiro ao qual ele não pôde resistir. Beijou-a intensamente, entre juras de amor, de fidelidade, de nunca deixá-la, de envolvê-la de carinho pelo resto da vida. Apertou-a contra o peito e, num impulso, ergueu-a, segurando-a pelas coxas.

– Minha querida, quanto tempo eu esperei por isso... – disse e beijou a nuca da mulher, sugando, provando o gosto e aspirando o perfume. Marin aprumou-se melhor nos braços dele e tirou a blusa.

– Minha Marin – ele murmurou, enquanto beijava os seios desnudos da amada. Carregou-a para dentro da casa, procurando não fazer barulho. Deitou-a numa das camas e despiu o restante de roupas que ela usava. Admirou o corpo bem torneado da amazona, com que ele sempre sonhara, os seios fartos e o belo monte de Vênus que ela possuía. Estava pronto para ela, mas queria prolongar tudo ao máximo. Livrou-se da roupa e pôs-se a acariciar Marin, a tocá-la onde ninguém havia tocado antes. Marin sentia-se derreter nos braços do Leão. Era como se do corpo bronzeado dele emanasse um calor irresistível que a invadia e dominava, sem nenhuma possibilidade de resistência. E de fato emanava. O cosmo do Leão brilhava intensamente nessa hora.

A amazona tomou as rédeas da situação, colocando-o deitado na cama e dedicando a ele carícias intensas. Ele gemia a cada toque dos lábios cálidos dela e soltou um suspiro abafado quando ela se posicionou sobre si e deixou-se cair suavemente, encaixando-se em seu corpo. Marin ficou imóvel alguns segundos, adaptando-se a Aiolia, Depois, começou a mover-se, primeiro num cavalgar suave, que foi se transformando em algo vigoroso, cada minuto mais e mais...

_Seu amor justifica a crueldade_  
Troca o caminho do tempo  
Seu amor muda o curso do vento  
Ilumina toda a cidade.

Deitada sobre Aiolia, Marin acariciava o torso desnudo dele. Ainda sentia a pele cálida do cosmo do Leão e pensava em como tinha sido bonita a expressão dele na hora na hora em que atingiu o clímax. Ele sorriu para ela.

– Posso saber no que está pensando? – ele perguntou, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos de Marin.

– Estou pensando em como você é lindo e perfeito – ela disse. – E também em como pudemos esperar tanto tempo por isso...

– Felizmente, foi a última guerra, meu amor. Temos a vida inteira pela frente.

Marin ergueu-se e olhou pela janela. Lá fora, o sol já tinha nascido e brilhava intensamente. Não havia nenhum resquício do eclipse de horas atrás e a batalha parecia ter acontecido num passado remoto.

– É, nós temos – ela concordou, e voltou a se aninhar nos braços de Aiolia.

**FIM**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Skank, A Última Guerra
> 
> (2) Considerei que Marin começa o anime com cerca de 20, 21 anos e termina com 25, já que o Kurumada localiza a guerra de Hades em "meados de 1990".
> 
> (3) Isso acontece no Episódio G.


End file.
